1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to backyard playground equipment and, more specifically, to an inflatable pool positioned at the base of a conventional slide with a plastic runner extending up the slide with water jets.
2. Description of the Related Art
The relevant art of interest describes various water slides, but none discloses the present invention. There is a need to provide an economical and readily mountable water slide and pool combination to enhance an existing conventional backyard slide.
The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,898 issued on Feb. 21, 1989, to Jeffrey M. Jacober et al. describes a recreational slide system comprising an angularly upstanding slide having steps and provided with a web-like flexible slide having attached thereto a buoyant landing pad which extends into a soft-walled non-inflatable pool of water. The pool water is recycled back to the load bearing sides of the slide to lubricate the slide. The slide system is distinguishable for being an integrated system requiring the recycled water to enter the load bearing sides of the slide.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,983 issued on May 16, 2000, to Peter Butsook describes a horizontally positioned combination water slide and pool system comprising a sliding sheet having peripheral water conduits connected to an elevation ramp which leads into a circular pool having an arcuate raised end wall dispersing a shower of water propelled by pressurized air. The slide and pool system is distinguishable for its horizontal layout and fully integrated system with a shower capability.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 308,563 issued on Jun. 12, 1990, to Tim. S. Knight describes a horizontally positioned water slide having V-shaped ridges on its sliding surface and a water hose located on one raised edge of the slide presumably perforated to distribute water on the slide surface. The water slide is distinguishable for its horizontal position and lack of a pool.
U.S. Reissue Pat. No. 34,042 issued on Aug. 25, 1992, to Dennis Merino describes a horizontally positioned wave surfing simulation apparatus comprising an elongated water slide having a plurality of water jet openings along one side and transversely positioned inflatable air chambers to create an undulating effect. The apparatus is distinguishable for its required transversely located inflatable air chambers in the water slide.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,922 issued on Sep. 3, 1996, to Harvey Katz et al. describes a horizontal toy water slide and pool system anchored to a level ground by stakes. A water spray head distributes a continuous supply onto the slide portion. The pool portion is formed of several shallow pools connected by ridges in a serpentine fashion. The toy system is distinguishable for its horizontal layout and required serpentine arranged shallow pools.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,671 issued on Oct. 13, 1992, to Marvin Smollar et al. describes a backyard type, horizontally and sequentially arranged water slide, water curtain and pool system. The plastic apparatus provides a hoop supplying a water spray fore and aft through which the participants pass through to enter the pool area. The system is distinguishable for its integrated slide, water curtain and pool structure, and which system is horizontally positioned.
U.K. Patent Application No. 1 403 504 published on Aug. 20, 1975, for John M. Fisher describes an inflatable escape slide for evacuating personnel from offshore oil production platforms having a lateral guy system. The escape slide is distinguishable for its required guy system.
U.K. Patent Application No. 2 041 227 A published on Sep. 10, 1980, for Frank L. Canning describes a flexible marine ply slide made of sections which are attached by battens to a polythene covered ground surface. The slide is covered with a rubber layer with an adhesive. The slide is distinguishable for its use of battens and the lack of a continuous flow of water.
U.K. Patent Application No. 2 110 944 published on Jun. 29, 1923, for William S. Sillitoe describes a rectangular recreational slide made of polyethylene which is horizontally installed by wire loop stakes on the ground beneath a chute to provide a water containing circular kerb. The pool containing slide is distinguishable for its placement only on the ground.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, an inflatable pool and slide solving the aforementioned problems of economic cost and adaptability to convert an existing slide is desired.
The present invention is directed to an economic water slide and pool system designed to convert a conventional backyard slide to an aquatic mode. The conversion kit can be readily installed and removed. The slide portion is elongated and has a strap element proximate the end to bind on a platform of a conventional slide. The slide portion contains a pair of water conduits with pinholes positioned at the junctions of the vertical sides and the base of the slide portion. An air inflated landing cushion is integrated at the bottom end of the slide where a horseshoe shaped pool of water is attached. A water hose feeds the water to the slide conduits. The pool has an air inflatable wall and bottom.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an economic water slide and pool system designed to convert a conventional backyard slide to an aquatic mode.
It is another object of the invention to provide a conversion kit which can be readily installed and removed.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a slide portion containing a pair of water conduits with pinholes positioned at the junctions of the vertical sides and the base of the slide portion.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an air inflated landing cushion integrated at the bottom end of the slide where a horseshoe shaped pool of water is attached.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.